Ghost no Hunter
by nazreena
Summary: Cagalli obsess anything that related with ghost, she even want to became one when she grow up, but her best friend Athrun no really into this kinds of "ghost" thing but he will support Cagalli all the way. Sorry that i suck in summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Beginning Of Innocent Friendship**

_Spring, Evening, Oshin Kindergarten playground._

"Look at her; she is so weird reading that so old book about how to catch the ghost. What does she think she is, "Ghost Buster"!" said a five year boy whose has purple freak colour hair, which if look very closely the boy much alike a monkey.

The girl who that purple freak monkey teased about is a girl whose is blonde and have that beautiful amber eye. Her father like to call her as "Himawari no Hime", mean the princess of sunflower, cause she is her father sunflower which bright his life after the death of her mother cause of lack blood during the labor. Currently that girl sitting on the swing while reading "How to catch a Ghost" by Andrew White. She loves to read about ghosts and it will be nice if she can catch them, which is her dream because her dad is the one who encourage her to do so after her dad read her many times as bedtime stories all about ghost, which is why she really loves to catch one and be a friend with them. But not all people and her classmates like her so much just because she has that weird hobby to begin with, like hell she cares about it. She always told herself that weird is unique, and yes SHE IS UNIQUE! That girl just glares dangerously at that freak purple monkey head.

"The Shoujo ghost hunters glare at me! Like hell I am scared at you, you freak. I hope all the ghost stories that you read just waste your time and intellectual that you wasted, because in this modern era there is no such thing as GHOST and you will NEVER find one. "Said that purple freak monkey head while laughing with his freak little gang and exist the kindergarten.

That girl just exhale her breath, she just don't care about what people think about her, she just hope that perhaps a person can accept her hobby.

"You know I used to love reading about GHOST stories, but after my dad force me to learn swimming my interest of ghost stories little by little disappear. But I really impress on you that you still have that passion to stick what you really love to do without any person force you to do. Even people will dislike you, you still stand by yourself that no words can break you down, even you in my definition different from others based the hobby that you have." said a blue hair guy with that green jade eye of his while taking a swing beside her.

That blonde girl just stared at him, "well well if is not "THE GREATERST ZALA" who has a very interesting opening conversion with me! It is my pleasure your majesty's." said that girl in a mocking tone.

"That is nice that Cagalli Yula Athha recognized me. At least I don't need to introduce myself to someone whose does not like people much. "Replied the boy while looking at the blonde girl with that smile on his face that any girls will die to see.

"How can I not miss it when all the female population in this stupid kindergarten even the female teachers can die to just see you, the prefect student."

"Yea I do realize that. Thank you very much."

That blonde girl just smiles at him while facing him, "you really weird. I like you, you different from others."

"I take that as praise, because it is very rare to hear you praise any one. I also like you, why not we be friend from now on, since we both weird to begin with. Do you Cagalli Yula Athha want to be my friend?" asked that blue guy while his right hand is extended ready to be greeted at.

That blonde girl just smiles at that "greatest Zala" she really want at least a friend so that she will never be lonely and hear any insults from that freak purple monkey head.

"I love to. So will you greatest Zala be my friend since my status not same level as you your majesty's?" joked the blonde girl while have that soft laughing which to Athrun it is really cute.

"Let me think first, "said that blue hair guy while his index right finger tapping his chin with that humming hmm on his lip.

"I don't really mind about that social status, if I want to be anyone friend it is my choice and no one can stop it, right?" reply that blue hair boy while smile at her.

"I am Cagalli Yula Athha, just call me Cagalli", said that blonde girl while extended her right hand.

"While I am the Prince of Plant, better known as Athrun Zala, call me Athrun"reply that blue hair boy while accepting her handshake.

"Are you kidding me, since when you a prince of the Plant? Don't mock me with yours stupid joke Athrun,"said Cagalli while laughing at him.

Athrun just smiles at her.

"Master Athrun, there you are. We need to get going master Athrun."said a middle aged man while bow to Athrun.

"I will be right there in a minute Paul,"reply Athrun in good manner.

_"He has really raised by a queen such a gentleman even he is just five"_ thought Cagalli to herself.

"Well CagalliI need to go now, I will see you tomorrow right? Have a safe journey back home. Bye bye," said Athrun while running to his car and waved his right hand to Cagalli.

Cagalli waved back and scream at him "YES! See you tomorrow my majesty.

Cagalli just watch him as the car retreat from her view. Then she saw a male figure which she recognized.

"Dad you late, "said Cagalli while running toward that thirty something guy which she call dad.

"I really am sorry Himawari no Hime. I caught with the workloads at the office which end up miss track the time. To make up the time that I had been miss with you my hime, I will treat you with your favourite foods dear, if that you still can't forgive me I will treat double jumbo chocolate parfait all only for my hime." said gray hair guy while lift Cagalli and put her on his shoulder.

Cagalli just smile at the thought that she will eat a big portion of sweet all by herself, "HHHMMMM... that a deal dad. By the way, dad today I have made a friend, Athrun is his name. I really hope that we both will be friends' forever dad. I really wish that we both can be best friend forever, like Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."said Cagalli in a cheerful tone of her

"If I not mistaken that both of them end up be a couple right my dear? Do you want to be that Athrun girlfriend dear?"Asked Uzumi to his little princess.

"Yuck... be his girlfriend is my worst nightmare dad. I just want to be his friend, not that kind of relationship. "Reply Cagalli in disgusting face.

Her dad just smiles at his daughter's reaction.

That is the beginning of her journey; there are lots of obstacles that both of them will be faces later in their life.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two : The Beginning of Ghost Hun

**Chapter Two : The Beginning of Ghost Hunter.**

_**10 Years later, late January 5pm, Archangel High School.**_

In the hallway there was a blonde girl which has a pair of beautiful amber eyes, whose were running like a mad girl. She wears a red ribbon which shows that she is on first year, first year students need to wear red ribbons for the girls while for boys they need wear red long tie. For the second year they will wear blue ribbon for girls and for boys blue tie. For the third year, they will wear a black ribbon for girl's and boy's black tie. Even though that girl hate skirt but she loves wearing skirts as school uniform, for her the school uniform so lovely even a tomboy like her had to admit that it's such a waste to NOT wearing skirts as school uniform. It is not so short like the school cheerleaders which their underwear can be seen; sometimes they not wear one just to lure any hormone guys to attract their attention that they are the sexiest "women" in the school. Such whore, in that blonde thought, or too long like sweeping the floor.

While the blonde girl dash to the school swimming pool area, there were a bunch of cheerleaders who just finished their practice are on her way, which cause the big bang.

"HEY! Watch where were you going you FREAK ghost hunter, "scream the fake pink hair girl with that so "innocent" baby blue eye who is now her ass in the dirt.

Cagalli just keep on running, she just don't care even that "pink" princess is on injured or something, because the boys or the cheerleader gang will give any of their hands to help her.

"MIA, are you okay darling? That weird ghost hunter just so damn rude, that is why not a single guy in this school like to hang out with her or even better be her friend. Ooopppp!"Said the one of the cheerleading squad while covering her mouth after realizing her mistake. That is what happened when spoke without thinking

"Yeah that's right Ooopppsss to you too my "darling", there was a boy is her best friend. The hot and popular guy in the school which only he that is not in me.I hate her so much that she steal that only guy for me to keep all to herself which is not fair at all," said that pink hair girl in furious while extended her hand to be pulled out from that dirty dirt.

Cagalli keep on running even she is on the school swimming area she still keep on running until she reach the swimming pool side.

"ATHRUN! I know you can hear me, can you stop swim now?"Asked Cagalli in a high pitch tone of her while walk fast, because Athrun currently is in the pool and he still in swimming practice.

Athrun whose was hearing that high pitch voice of Cagalli called his name out loud, just keep on swimming because he knows Cagalli best from any person in this world. He loves piss Cagalli off.

"Hey you weird ghost hunter girl stay away from our precious prince!" screamed a bunch of girls which better known as Athrun fan club which annoyed Cagalli the most among other things.

"You all fan girls, he is my best friend. So it is up to me to do whatever I want to do, there're not any law of prohibition for me to near yours "precious Athrun!"Reply Cagalli in an irritated tone of hers.

Athrun who's heard that awful nickname that all his fans address to his best friend, stop swimming and climb up and walk near Cagalli, which drive all the fan girls crazy because of his half naked body which covered with water drip from his body. That is so damn HOT, to NOT being missed by any girls.

"I will be appreciating if all of you girls don't address my friend that awful name. She may be a little weird with her hobby, but she is my important people in my life, so can you girls are kindly being nice to her. Just try. Thank you," said Athrun in good manner, but Cagalli known him better, that he is annoyed as much as her.

"Auel, I am done with my practice. Thank you for everything. "Said Athrun while bow as a respect to his swimming captain which he is in second year.

"Okay Athrun, today was a very good practice that you had been delivered, I hope this year you can swim better as best you delivered during yours middle school era." Reply Auel while to tick on his chart.

Athrun grabs Cagalli arm and pull her to the changing room while his other hand grab a towel to cover his body from the cold breeze.

Cagalli just let Athrun pull her while her feet lazily drag by his strong grip.

"You know Athrun there were not a single person to stop at my club room. It's been a week now. I really hope that there will be one person to check out what we all as a member can do. I really am disappointed with myself now,"said Cagalli while waiting Athrun outside the changing room. Her voice loud enough to be heard by Athrun or anyone who pass that hallway.

Athrun who heard it just give a very long sign. He knows that any sane person will not enter her Ghost Hunter club, it is not cool and all schools will label any sane person who enters that club as crazy.

Athrun just continues hearing his best friend mumble about her day, which is the same as always.

"You know Cagalli, your club so unique that people scared to enter or join it or perhaps your personality that they scared the most." Joked Athrun while open the changing room door to be existing and headed home.

Cagalli just give him piss off face to Athrun.

"Whatever your majesty. As long as you treat me dinner I don't really mind what even you going to insults about my personality, because I do know that you not really mean it."said Cagalli who is in front Athrun and headed to the restaurant to grab dinner.

Since Cagalli father, Uzumi passed away of plane crash 5 years ago, she is living with her uncle Mwu which he is not at home during at night cause of his work as an owner of the Host Club. Even she goes back home there is no one to greet her, so that is why she loves to hang out with Athrun after school hours, since Athrun is only her friend. While both of Athrun parents and his seven years old sister Ami currently at Orb, so" technically" he living all by himself even though he have five maids and a driver, but still his living by own. Maybe because of that both of Cagalli and Athrun will sometimes detour to somewhere else to enjoy their moment before heading home, since there is no one to greet them, and both of them will be dying of bored cause of loneliness or quietness.

"So what is thought to eat Cagalli? I up for anything that you desire to eat."ask Athrun who stared at her by her side.

Cagalli tapping her chin,"hmm... you do know that new cafe on my way home that have very cute rabbit sign board? I really want to give it a try, if you don't mind my majesty's? Asked Cagalli while walking backward to face Athrun.

Athrun just smiles as okay to the girl in front of him.

"Alright then, we shall try it out. Don't be cheapskate Athrun, you should know me very well that I love food. "Said Cagalli in the such giggle voice of her while pull her left arm up as a victory.

Athrun knows Cagalli well; he doesn't mind spending the money on Cagalli especially on the food. Athrun just smiles at his best friend's behaviour.

Usagi The One Cafe, 7pm

Both of Athrun and Cagalli are now stepping into the entrance of the cafe. Cagalli who's the one amaze the decorations that he looks at, it's so lovely and the atmosphere just so nice to hang before heading home. Athrun whose notice Cagalli admiring the place, he went closer to her left ear and whisper, "You do love it right, my princess? I bet the food as nice as the place my dear. Are you ready to dig it my princess?"

Cagalli who's ticklish of Athrun breath, just giggled at it. Then her face Athrun with that lovely smile on her face, she grabs Athrun to the available table that they can sit on. Cagalli found a perfect spot, that is at the very end of the shop which for the Cagalli definition kind of private. She really needs to express everything about her day to Athrun AGAIN!

"Don't you think the place so damn lovely, which you can see all kinds of Rabbits here, even in the menu all the food will be in rabbit shape. It is so damn nice; I already fall in love with this place. "Asked Cagalli while looking at the menu in that happy face on her.

Athrun just watches her, "yea I guess so. I hope that you can eat it, since you have a soft spot of the cute thing. That's the only thing people don't know about my furious blonde princess, that is she just any ordinary plain girl whose love cute thing." said Atrun while staring soft at the blonde with that short smile on his face.

"That is good people don't know me well as you my majestic." reply Cagalli whose is not moving her eye from the menu. There are a lot of choices that she can't make up her mind.

"Sir, miss, are you ready to take your order," ask a very tall girl which in her twenties long black hair which she tie high ponytail, with that hazel eye.

"I would like to have this lovely chicken steak with special black pepper sauce, can you please make it extra spicy, and I really love spicy..."

"Yes, she really does love spicy thing," cut Athrun while looking at Cagalli whose is busy looking at the menu.

"For dessert I would love this lemon fresh cake and the drink this special triple lime with this lovely rabbit straw," said Cagalli while closing the menu.

The waitress writes Cagalli order on her small rabbit pad with that lovely rabbit pen, "what about you sir?"

"I would like to have fried rice egg, for dessert I like to have strawberry triple lemon, which I believe we both will finish it later since you do love eating half of my portion dessert, rite my princess?" said Athrun while looking at Cagalli with that smile on his face which any of his fan club could die.

"Yea my majestic, I really love to eat your half portion of food, since you have a very small stomach that can't handle much food to be digested." reply Cagalli while laughing.

"The drink I like to have ice lemon tea please. "Finished Athrun and handed both the menu to the waitress.

"I believe that's all? I will be right back, in 8 minutes. Both of desserts will be served later, is that okay?"

"Yea, that is okay for us." reply Athrun.

The waitress walks out from the table and continues to do her job.

"Ahhhh... I really frustrated. I hate my life right now; I thought people nowadays will be more open than Stone Age. But man I am so deathly wrong. People don't like what I have done or show them that ghost does exist and we need be caution and study why they act as that. But people just ignore it, which is so wrong." said Cagalli at such long face while her chin resting on her left palm.

Before Athrun can speak, they both hear very interesting conversion on their left side.

"You know Erin, our school is haunted, I heard from the janitor that one night he left late because you know all the first year's ceremony that needs to be prepared and clean after. On his way home he hears a woman cry near the wall that saying, "I will not tell anyone, please don't kill me". He heard it and saw her white shadow that not has faced on her. Oh my I am scared to go back home late nowadays."

"Athrun is that not our school uniform? How come I didn't know about it?" puzzled Cagalli to Athrun

"Is because you didn't not mingle with the second year or some people in school that well my princess."

Cagalli has that smirk on her face which Athrun knows well, that she going to investigate it tomorrow morning, which she will drag him along. He isn't really liking that kind of thing to kill his spare time.

"Here are your meals, please enjoy, if anything that I can assist, please let me know. "With that the waitress takes her leave.

Athrun and Cagalli dig their meals in a quiet, since Cagalli still think what she going to do tomorrow.

_Next Morning, Basketball court._

"Athrun I need you to company me to the well behind school yard. It is my opportunity to show the worlds that ghost do need our help to let them catch the killer and bring them justice so that they can go to the light."

"Cagalli, you do know that you in boys section PE? Please go to the girl's section princess. I still have swimming practice later after school, and sometimes people just spread the rumors because they bored or to attract any attraction to become popular. You know high school life right?"

Currently they both having PE, since they both in the same class.

Cagalli stop warm up her body, stared at Athrun," you know what AthrunI thought you understand me well. You the one whose told me to follow my dream when I was small that I may perhaps differ but that's who I am, and now you change and saying that I should stop all the insanity that the only thing that I love most in my life? Maybe you don't need the attraction, since you the popular guy's in the school, you good at swimming, each and every teacher have high expectation of you, but me? Who am I? Nobody will not know me after I graduate from this stupid institution, but I still want to make memories from it. I really hope that you as my friend support me even our times and age changing each year, but that supporting will remain. I am sorry that I waste your precious time your majesties!" with that Cagalli dash out to the soccer field, there she sits on the grass just stares blankly to the field.

Athrun just stood while everyone in the court stared at him, once his mind register everything that Cagalli had said he went out the court to find his only best friend that he care the most.

"You know princess, I am sorry that I hurt your feeling. I just want you to become normal for once, since we both grow, we need to be mature. "Saying Athrun since he found Cagalli sitting on the side of the soccer field.

"Yea whatever your majesties', I am too addicted thanks to "Ghost Whisper". But still AthrunI really love to help the one that who can't speak for themselves. I want to be their voice, even you don't understand it. Like say, someday people kill someone you love the most don't you want to be their voice and bring the justice to them? Don't you!" face Cagalli to Athrun in such determination.

Athrun remembers that face, the face that she believes that her dad is going to be killed in that plane he took to Orb. She told her dad to postpone the trip since she has the feeling that something was not right. But her dad just saying that she misses him too much since he never leaves her that long.

"Okay, fine I will go to that well, but after my practice if don't mind waiting, my dear princess?"

"Really? That is great. I not problem to wait you while you practice."

"Can you go to basketball court and play the volleyball? Since Miss Talia choice that all girls play volleyball while for guys they will play basketball, which I do know that you really good in volleyball I bet you that you will burn that cheerleader squad in good embarrassment." laughing Athrun at the thought that Cagalli once beat Mia in volleyball so bad until she so embarrassing to show her face in school. That happened during their junior year.

Cagalli just nod, "who last reach there has to buy lunch!" said Cagalli while running in happy.

"Not I the one who always treats your meals princess!" screams Athrun who also dash to the court.

"You know what Athrun, you really hot guy after all. With that six pack on your body. How come I never realize it before, since when you do have that thing on your body?"

Cagalli is now waiting Athrun to just do his three hour practice so that she can begin her investigates about the well.

"My dear princess I think you too preoccupied about ghost thing and that Ghost Whisper show that you vowed to become as that main character to see and talk ghost, which is why you miss all my hot figures."

Cagalli just rolled her eye. "Whatever. Are you done?"

"Yes princess, I just need to change." with that Athrun went to the changing room, while Cagalli just waiting him at the swimming pool area.

After 10 minutes, "shall we take our leave, princess?" ask Athrun while bow and extended his arm to Cagalli.

Cagalli giggles, "Well yes my majestic, I believe we can take our leave," reply Cagalli while she accepted his arm offered.

"Well princess here is the "crime scene" that we heard yesterday. It looks normal to me,"

Cagalli went near to well, to have a clear view of it.

"Hey be careful CagalliI can't help you if you fall down dear."

"ATHRUN! CALL THE POLICE NOW! HURRY!"

Athrun without any he hesitated, he flips open his cell phone and dial 911.

The police are now at behind school yard and mark the parameter to avoid any unauthorized person to ruin any potential evidence.

"So you the one found the body. Why are you here? You do know the well were dry, are you trying to commit suicide?" ask one of the officers to Cagalli.

"Well mister police, I am too young to die, and if you think I am the one kill that girl, you dead wrong I never know anyone here and furthermore I here less than a month how in hell I kill anyone here. What they taught you in the academic? The witness is the one commit the crime?" mocks Cagalli in casual.

Before that police man bark Cagalli back, Athrun cut in, "well Mrpolice man we here because we both heard from some of the people that they saw ghost here without face I believe, that is why we here to check it out. You know our teenagers curiosity hormone to check it out anything that interesting."

"Don't tell me that you are trying to be Ghost detectives?" laughing the police man.

"Not I want to speak the ghost like Ghost Whisper woman, help them cross the light of heaven."

"Nowadays teenagers is so crazy don't know what they say and thinking, why not you go home and study other than ghost for better our nation then destroy it with all the lies about ghost, little girl."

Athrun just drags Cagalli out of that policeman, to avoid her from spending a night in prison.

"I hate him so much! Why can he accept that the girl spirit still here for revenge, we need find how she dies and who the killer is?" mad Cagalli while facing Athrun and roughly remove her arm from his grip.

"Princess I know what you trying to do, why not now we both go to my place take dinner, then you can talk about it what you going to do. That way will make you calm a little bit; it will not help her if you in this mess dear. You really want to be her voice, chill for a while think rational and think what next move you going to take, if you took wrong step you will end up as her, die. who going to be your voice, what about me? Are you going to leave me all by myself?!"Said Athrun while facing her and get hold strong grip on her right arm.

Cagalli stand there watching Athrun, she never saw him act this way before.

"Athrun... You hurt me."

"I am sorry." with that Athrun let go his grip and walk to his house, Cagalli walk from behind.

_"What am I doing to her, I should not do this to her. She is a princess, I should treat her nicely not let my emotion get the better of me, "_thought Athrun in his head.

"You know AthrunI am thankful of your concern, I should not act as that way, with that I am sorry." said Cagalli whose is now on his left side.

Athrun just smiles at her, with that they both walk to Athrun place and thinking what they going to do next.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three : Can I Be a Ghost Hunter?

**Chapter Three : Can I Be a Ghost Hunter?**

_**Night, Zala Mansion.**_

"Do you know Athrun, that in the Japanese urban legend about the ghost that known as "_Bancho Sarayashiki"__. In the legend told that _ a maid named Okiku who is employed by an evil samurai to take care of ten precious plates. She later is told by that evil samurai no matter what happen never let anything happen to the plates. So one day one of the plates is broken or stolen which there are many variations of the story, that people still can't prove cause they hear the story from one generation to another, so the story may change during the changing verbal but one thing for sure that Okiku is blamed and killed and thrown down a well by the samurai. Okiku's soul can no rest, being killed so unjustly, and her spirit returns to Earth as a ghost , repeatedly counting the plates and coming up with one missing. So on my theory that girl may know something happened in school that is why she been killed by that evil. I just need to investigate about that well, about what the history behind that well." said Cagalli to Athrun in Kitchen while watching Athrun cook the dinner. Athrun will cook the dinner if only Cagalli will spend the night at his house, which is pretty normal since they both spend their childhood together. They slept together, took bath, even sharing the toothbrush.

Athrun who hears Cagalli comment on what they just saw at that well behind school yard, just shaking his head,"you know that evil may be a human. In my opinion, that girl may be have been killed by a strong person or she just trip herself in that well. I don't think that she broke any plate princess."laughing Athrun to Cagalli theory.

Cagalli just make a face to Athrun,"you know what Athrun, I don't really care what your ideas what is happening there, I just want to know what really happened. Even so she trips herself, why she not in peace?"

"Maybe she wants people to know where she is. Since that well very rare people go by. She wants to bury in peace."

"Still, there some missing puzzle in her life, I really need to know who she really is. I need hack police system."

"**ARE YOU CRAZY!?** Last time you did that we both **ALMOST** get caught! Which it is lucky that we both didn't cause someone hack the system before you did. Please Cagalli just stop, if you want to investigate using the proper channel, not by hacking, which will because you end up in the prison." said Athrun in very high pitch which cause his maids startled.

"Master Athrun is you okay? Do you need my help to make dinner?" ask his oldest maid Mana.

"No Mana, I just tell this stupid princess that you can't get anything if you use illegal resources to fill the needs that are all. Don't worry, I will make the dinner by myself, since Cagalli is here to eat, I will not allow anyone to assist me. Thanks for your concern Mana." reply Athrun while smiling at his maid. Mana just bows and leaves. She knows her young master is in love with that blonde princess. He will never show his feeling since that princess of his never notice that Athrun do really care about her. She just smiles at the thought the first time that she knew that Athrun is in love.

_Morning, Zala Mansion _

_Athrun who is 10 years old is panicking, he forgot that is Cagalli birthday is TODAY! He didn't buy her anything, he really toast. Last time he forgot her birthday, he got really nice bruises on his body. This is not a really good experience to be felt._

_"Mana, I need you, where are you?"screaming Athrun while running like a mad boy in the mansion._

_Mana who heard young master calling up her name, dash to the Athrun._

_"Yes young master, what can I help you?"_

_"I need to know what kind present I need give to the princess less than two hours and at the same time I will not receive any punch from that princess?"_

_"You do mean Cagalli? Have not you brought her that lovely necklace two weeks ago, and you put in your dad safety to not let the princess know that you already bought her present."_

_Athrun slaps his forehead. "Yes I remember now, thank you Mana."_

Mana just smiles at the thought that the young master found his first love way back then he realizes it. Before Mana exit the kitchen, she takes a glance at Cagalli neck which she still wears that half white angel wing while young master wearing the other half black angel wing. Mana once asks him why he wears the black wing angel. He just told her that, the princess is pure innocent like an angel while I just her majestic which will do any dirty or illegal thing just for her sake so that she will be safe by my side.

"So princess why not tomorrow morning we go to the police station and ask them about the girl. Who she is, when she lives and then you can make yours move princess. Now please dig in this specially made Soba Mee with extra spicy. For the dessert I will make that banana parfait that you love so much." said Athrun while put a big bowl of Soba Mee in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli clap her hand of joy, at least she can eat dinner, she really hungry cause the incident in the well and the fighting with the stupid policeman.

Athrun just smiles at her behaviour, to him Cagalli cute in any ways she acts.

Athrun bedroom, currently Athrun takes shower while Cagalli who don't really love taking showers at night just pass it. Cagalli is on Athrun bed gathering any information about the well in her school, since it is not weird about it since both of them slept together since little kids. Athrun who's just finished his night shower see his princess on his bed get a little blush, since he has those feelings toward the girl in front of him.

"Athrun, what's taking you so long in the shower? Are you doing anything that bad for your hormone?"joked Cagalli while getting up from the bed and went to Athrun closet.

"I will borrow some of your clothes since I will not sleep in my uniform, I know you don't mind Athrun so thanks yea." with that Cagalli grab a big tee and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Athrun just watches her retreat, and let a very long sigh. He really needs to let some of the burden by telling Cagalli that they can't be a friend but more than that. The only problem is how to let her know and yet didn't ruin the friendship that they cherish all this time. Athrun sits on the corner of his bed, then from nowhere Cagalli just pop in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing Cagalli! You give me a heart attack! Please don't scare me like that!"startled Athrun. Athrun sees what Cagalli wearing, she wears his big tee that length until her calf, and her undergarment. Athrun gets big blush, "Cagalli sure cute in my tee." thought Athrun.

"You the one get daydream during the night, is not my fault at all Athrun. Move over, I will sleep now and my majestic please turn off the key light? Thanks, good night."said Cagalli while giving Athrun Goodnight kiss on his left cheek which to Cagalli is normal since she does it so many times.

"**wwwwhhhaatt! The hells are you doing Cagalli?**" ask Athrun while holding his left cheek.

"Sleep! You "genius". What's wrong with it? We used to sleep together and I will give you a Goodnight kiss when I sleep here. Have you banged your head that hard when you have that swimming practice?" reply Cagalli with the end sentence she just flops inside the blanket and went to a nice slumber since Athrun mattress so damn soft.

Athrun just stood like an idiot, he can't believe that he freak out like a monkey. He need act normal or telling his feeling to her, which is impossible to do.

Athrun turns off the light and went to sleep beside Cagalli, he can't help himself, he cuddles her.

"She is soft and smell like lemon." thought Athrun, with that he falls asleep.

_**Next Morning, Archangel Police Station.**_

"**WHY CAN'T I SEE THE REPORT ABOUT THAT WELL? IT IS MY SCHOOL ANY WAY AND YOU AS GOVERNMENT SERVENT NEED TO UP TO DATE ABOUT ANYTHING THAT CONCERN TO THE PUBLIC! I ASK AGAIN, CAN YOU OFFICER GIVE THAT REPORT**?" asks Cagalli in furious, currently Cagalli together Athrun are both in the police station and for the past an hour Cagalli battle verbally with one of the officers that in charge of "Well girl", up until now Cagalli can't get what she want, which at any second she will lose her steam.

"Sorry Little girl we can't possibly give you **THAT REPORT! I ASK YOU NICELY, GET YOUR ASS OUT FROM HERE**!" reply the officer while standing up and pointing the door to Cagalli so that she can get out from his investigation.

"**WHAT**...!"

"Officer, you look very honest guy, my princess here been here for the past hour, she just wants a look at the report, it not she wants to steal that very important evidence to stop any justice to be served by all the police men that protect the public from any harm. I ask as a brother to one, can you please let her see the report?" ask Athrun in calm before Cagalli blow up.

"Fine, I will let you kids see the report, but I just give 30 minutes to look at it. Not more than that. I hope you have photographic memories."reply the officer while show both of the "kids" to the investigation room.

"**30 minutes only**!"

Cagalli without any further take out the report and read it right away since she not have much time.

"I sure that you can read it and memorize it since you have that photographic memory, which that officer didn't know about."

Athrun just watches his princess read the report, he looks at her carefully, and she wears his 13 years old clothes, since all his current clothes is too big for her. She wears light printing blue shirt and his 3/4 length pant which at the end has that string to tie it still, while her hair Mana force her to be tied in medium ponytail.

"She really that cute, even in those clothes."thought Athrun while a smile on his face.

"Okay I am done. Let go Athrun."said Cagalli that make Athrun snap out from his daydream.

"Thank you very much and I really am sorry of my princess behaviours officer," said Athrun while bow as a respect to the officer in charged.

Cagalli who really piss with the treatment that she received just walk to the exit.

"Cagalli wait up! Where are we going now, princess?" ask Athrun while running toward Cagalli whose is far in front.

"We are going to Megumi Harada house. We need take train to reach her house. Are you coming with me Athrun?" reply Cagalli whose did not stop walking, she just keeps on walking.

"Yes! I will follow you where ever you going even the end of the world, I have to protect you my princess because I promised your dad that I will take a very good care of you."reply Athrun whose is now on her left.

"**GOOD**! If I want to jump from the highest building in PLANT, please do follow me you idiot!"

Athrun grabs Cagalli arm,"**YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE ME! BUT I WILL, CAUSE YOU MY VERY IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE IDIOT**!"

Cagalli for the first time feel scared. Athrun never in her life will react as that.

Athrun whose realizes what he has done, release the grip, "I'm sorry. But I am not sorry the words that I am telling you. Let's go." with that Athrun walk in front of her, Cagalli still in shock.

"What the hell was that? It's just a joke, I always say things like that. Why does it piss Athrun so much?" thought Cagalli.

The train trip in one long silence. Neither Cagalli nor Athrun spoke to each other during the trip.

_**Harada Residence, Afternoon.**_

"Thank you very much for having us here in your sorrow moment. It is our condolence." said Cagalli to the both of Harada parents.

"That is okay Miss..."

"Cagalli and this guy with me is Athrun."

"Miss Cagalli. Thank you for coming here. The ceremony will be held the day after tomorrow dear, why are you here today?"

"Mr and Mrs Harada I know it's kinda harsh of me to ask you this, but I am here to know why does she can end up in that well, so I a permission to look into her room. Understand her life before that terrible tragedy incurred on her."

"But the police already went through her room yesterday, what possible you can find in there my child?"

"I don't know but I really hope you will allow it. I bet you."

Mr and Mrs Harada looking at each other.

"Very well please follow me, dear." Said Mrs Harada while standing up and went to the second floor.

"Thank you Mrs Harada, we will be fine on our own if anything we need I will call you. Thank you again." said Cagalli while bow to that thirties woman. The woman just smiles and went downstairs to the living room where her husband is.

The room is painted in light blue, like an ocean, so cold to see. On her wall there has a lot of painting,

"I believe that she wants to be a painter."

"What possible we can find here Cagalli? The police had already been here yesterday. What can you find it in here?"

"I am here not to find anything; I just want to understand her life which the police did not take damn care about it. They just want to be she commits suicide or she in any foul play, which in my opinion it is bullshit. Why can't they know here before jumping to any conclusion?"

"As you can see she really loves paint, she not afraid using any colours to begin with. She is in cheerful life, but she loner. How I know that? Because my majestic she have been missing for two weeks, and people in school did not notice of her disappears, and one more thing she loves expressing her loner by her painting and drawing. That is how I know about her. Which it is not about foul play or commit suicide. She is loner does not mean she is sad about her life. So it left one thing, she had been murdered of something she does need to know about someone, in my definition DEMON!"

"Demon?! Is not that harsh princess?"

"**NO**! Taking someone else life is not your job it is the angel of death, if you taking someone else life just because to cover your mistake. That very person is entitle call as demon."

"Thank you very much of your time Mr and Mrs Harada." with that Athrun and Cagalli went home.

_**The Next Day, Morning, Archangel High School.**_

The whole school is talking about the girl in the well.

"I heard the girl suicide, because she is dumped by her "sugar daddy". Such a slut. " Saying one of the female students.

"She died because the "Okiku" push her into the well." said the other male student in a joking tone.

There a lot version how and what cause her death, which Cagalli get enough with. She doesn't like people talk about Megumi Harada. She was a girl who has a passion in drawing and painting. She may not have a wonderful life, but still she happy with that. Cagalli run to the broadcast room.

"Hey you! You can't enter here."yell one of the broadcaster to Cagalli, like in hell Cagalli care. The worst thing that she will get is three hours detention which she don't really care about that crap. She is more concerned about Megumi Harada. She still a human that people need to give a respect.

"**TO ALL LOSER STUDENTS. ENOUGH ABOUT ALL THE CRAPS YOU GUYS HAD BEEN SAYING ABOUT HARADA MEGUM**I! Do you people know her that well to judge her? Who you all people think you are? God?! Even God never judges his creations. You all just pathetic losers. **JUST STOP IT**! Give her a little peace and **RESPECT. MORON**!"

"Hey get out from there." said the head broadcaster Sting.

"**GOOD DAY, TO ALL OF YOU MORON PEOPLE**!" with that Cagalli turn off the speaker and headed to exist.

"Miss Athha ! Principal office. **NOW**!" said Mr Vino whose in charge of broadcast.

Cagalli obedient and went to the principal officer, she knocks the door.

"Enter."

"Good morning Sir."

"Early morning Miss Athha, you have already made a big fuss. You do know your punishment right Miss Athha?"

Cagalli nod her head. The rules all same, even during her middle school she received a lot of detection. She really loves to get into trouble, but not all the fuss she creates it. She really loves helping people that is why she in the detection in the first place.

"Three hours detection, Miss Athha. I never understand why you love to create chaos. I know you really good student just that you have unique ways to express yourself. I know how high school life is, it is hard, I once was a teenager boy, so trust me I know the "high school system" to get noticed. You can go now, and stay out from any trouble."

"Thank you sir." with that Cagalli retreat herself from principal Ledonir Kisaka office.

_**During the lunch break, on the roof top.**_

Currently Athrun and Cagalli having their lunch break. Is Athrun turn to prepare the Bento this one week. They both have system, one week Cagalli will make Bento for both of them, then the following week Athrun turn, and so on.

"Cagalli you did not touch your food, is everything fine princess? I know you get your three hours detection, but you don't really mind about it so much since you received a lot of detection during junior high. What's wrong princess?" asking Athrun while softly touches her hair. Cagalli look at Athrun, which to Athrun get a surprise. Cagalli looking like she is going to cry. She never cries in her life, except her dad's death, that was the last time he saw his little princess cried.

"Princess pleases don't cry, I sure the detection is not that bad dear,"said Athrun to comfort her while brush her tears.

"Athrun I don't mind about the detection, I just sad that people in school don't really care about Megumi Harada. They just talked trash about her. That makes me sad, I get my emotion get best of mine.'' reply Cagalli in a sad voice of hers.

"Please eat some of your food, princess. You need it to move on. It's okay to let your emotions get over you sometime. That shows you just normal, like any people in this world dear. Now please eat your Bento. Do you want me feed you dear?"

Cagalli open her mouth, to let Athrun feed her, Athrun whose see her reaction gladly feed her. At least his princess eats something.

"**AWWWWW**! I am bored." currently Cagalli is in her detection, but that's not the only thing that she was bored. Mrs Erika Simmons is her detection teacher in charge.

"Miss Athha, can you be quiet please. I also bored to look after a brat as you little Missy. So why now we both stay quiet then after three hours we can swear that we will never see each other in detection ever again."

Cagalli just rolled her eye, then her attention move to school back yard, from her detection classroom widow she can see the well very well. Cagalli just remember something.

"Mrs Simmons, is not here is the second year classroom, who's in charge to prepare the newcomer of first year students welcome badges? Am I not mistaken Miss Harada is one of the committee cause of her talent create handmade stuff, that is why she in charge to do the badges am I right?

"Yes, you were right about it. What is all about?"

"Nothing."

"What have you seen Megumi that day, that you did not supposed to see." thought Cagalli.

"**OOOOHHH**! **YEAAAAA**! Athrun-kun... Look here!" scream a bunch of idiot girls who think that Athrun is the only guy on this planet so that damn _"HOT"_. Please, give the guy break already.

Athrun who's just done his swimming practice, just let his long sigh, he really misses Cagalli present.

"So you're Majestic, done your practice already? That was fast." said Cagalli which has now entered the pool area. Athrun who heard her voice snap out from his own thought and smile at the girl in front of him.

"Ahhh... Are those the pictures that Miriallia took from winter camp, that Couch Neo told us that cold is all in our own thought and we need fight it?" ask second year senior to Auel, whose holding the photos that he received from Photograph club.

"**Show us**!" exclaimed all the swimming members

Cagalli whose we're at present took a glance of the photos. One photo gets her attention, she went to a person who is holding the pictures, "I need this particular photo. Can you give it to me?"

"What! You not even in this club except that your stupid Ghost club." barked Yuu to Cagalli, Cagalli just want to punch him, but Athrun stops her to do so.

"Yuu, just give her that photo, can you? I will ask Mirillia to redo that photo again."

Yuu don't really like fight Athrun, he really respects the guy too much even him in the second year, but Athrun is really good at swimming. There a lot of things he can learn from Athrun.

'' Here you go!" said Yuu handing that photo to Cagalli.

"Thank you." with that Cagalli dash out from pool area.

"Cagalli! Are we going home together?"

No reply, "princess what are trying to do now?" thought Athrun.

_**7PM, Back School Yard,**_

"Where it is?" said a male around his late twenties.

"It must be here somewhere, damn it."

"Are you trying to find the dog tag, that you proud of about your achievement that you been clean of cocaine for the past three years, but after that winter camp you in cocaine again just because your old pal offer the cocaine during that camp practice. You thought you can control you need, but man you dead wrong. So that night you were in cocaine at this very place, then you saw Megumi Harada in that second floor classroom doing welcome badges for first year students. You panic that she will tell principle which will cause you losing your job as an English teacher and head coach of the swimming team. Am I right Mr Neo Roanoke!" said Cagalli from behind the tall tree.

Neo whose hears it all just laughing, "you really good, Miss Freak Ghost! I believe that you did not tell anyone about it, but seriously who will believe you. That means I need vanished you from this world, be prepared you FREAK!"

Cagalli who realize that she in big danger, she needs a plan to escape from this murder. Cagalli ran as fast as she could, but since she did not exercise that she used to, that Neo overpower her strength.

"You FREAK! You can just let it all go, but not you want to play detective, whom you are not one! I need to kill you, you really don't really love your precious life anymore ha, FREAK! So that I can keep my job. That girl, she just needs to walk away, but not she just said at first that she will not tell anyone about it but I know that she will tell that stupid Kisaka about it soon or later. So why not take care of her right there. And now I need to take care of you, FREAK!"

"Ahhhh... Let go of me... You really need to face your punishment..." Cagalli breathless cause of his strong grip on her neck.

"Athrun... Forgive me..."

Athrun who's currently waiting at the school gate, is in anxiety.

"Where are you princess? Should I just go home? Noah... we are always going home together. Don't tell me... Ahhhh... princess what are you thinking..."with that Athrun dash to the school back yard...

"DIE! FREAK!"

...cough... Cough...

"Let her go." Athrun dash to Neo and gives his own couch a strong push on his face, which cause him unconscious.

Cagalli sitting down and get her breath back to normal.

"Princess are you alright! Oh my God, I really worried sick about you dear."said Athrun while hug protectly. Cagalli just buried her head to Athrun chest.

"I really am sorry, Athrun. I really am..."

"Shhhuuu... Cagalli you have done nothing wrong, I am the one who needs to apologize to, cause of my neglect and the promised that I did to your dad, that I will take care of your princess. I have not done all of it. I really sorry princess."said Athrun while clam Cagalli down by kissing on her forehead.

After 15 minutes, the police arrive the scene. Cagalli told everything including show them the photo and give it to them as evidence. Even so Cagalli help the police job, she still get scolded by them.

"May I know how did you know that Neo behind all the murder princess?"

Currently both of them are in Athrun bedroom, on Athrun bed. Since Cagalli still fragile about what happened, Athrun will not let his princess going back home in that state furthermore sleep all alone. She will get nightmare, how strong she is, she still a princess in Athrun heart.

"... You know the photo I want, from that photo I noticed that Neo wears the dog tag, but during past one week we have been here I did not see that he wearing it, then I saw the same dog tag in the report that the polices collected evidence from the scene. As you know that I have a photographic memory that I proud of. I look closely into the photo, which you can see the words written as, "Cocaine Free, Three years" on the first tag, then the second tag you can see the logo of the rehab that he been entered to get clean. I called the institution; they told me everything that Neo used to an addict but get clean. Since he in good behaviours during him in rehab, and he is a role model in that institution, they keep the secret of his past. That is how he gets the job at Archangel. After that winter camp, he gets caught with his old pals, so he in using the drug again. He really can't stop it, he took the drug at that well since no one will pass that way, but he forgot that at the second floor of west wing people still can have a clear view of that well. There is where Megumi Harada saw Neo shot himself with the cocaine, when she ready to get home. Neo heard her scream, run after her and choked her to death, carried her then throw her into the well." explain Cagalli while hugging Athrun, she still scared what just happened a while ago, Athrun whose feels her shivering hug her priestly.

"One thing I still confusion, that day during our dinner in that Usagi cafe, that girl saying that the janitor saw a girl spirit, is that a coincidence or..."

"Not that was Neo, that janitor has been too old already. Since it is during the night and it is too dark to see anything, maybe he probably saw his long hair and assuming that it is the girl as ghostly. Such stereotype. "

"Oh... don't you worry Cagalli I am here for you, nobody can hurt you my dear princess." said Athrun while smooth hair,

Cagalli love the way his calm her down, just like her dad used to do to her when she was small.

"Athrun, can we go to Megumi Harada burial ceremony tomorrow, I really want to give her last respect?"

"Sure princess. Now go to sleep. I will always be here princess."with that Athrun kiss her on the forehead.

_**The Next Day, Morning Harada Resident.**_

"Megumi Harada, here is my last respect to you. Even though I don't really know you that well, but I do know something about you, that is you love doing the things you love most just to watch other smile on their faces. That was really nice of you. Please rest in peace, I bet you in a much better place." with that Cagalli bow.

"Athrun, thanks for coming with me today. Skipping the school and your "precious" swimming practice. I bet your fans will be mad that you was not there."

"No... Is okay, I like to hang with you a little bit more in my life."

Cagalli just smile at Athrun.

TBC...


End file.
